russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Program Schedule
IBC Marketing & Creative Services Department : Trunklines: : 433-7031 : 433-4218 : 433-3831 loc. 11 : Telefax: : 433-5538 loc. 112 Schedule : Monday-Friday : 4 am – TV Shop Philippines : 4:55 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (LIVE) : 8 am – : Science Kwela (in HD) (Mon & Wed) : Pamana (in HD) (Tue) : Math Power (in HD) (Thurs) : Learn with English (in HD) (Fri) : 8:30 am – Morning Kris (in HD) : 9:30 am – KapinoyLand (in HD) : 10 am – Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema (in HD) : 11:30 am – Eh, Kasi Bata! (in HD) : 12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) (in HD) : 3 pm – Junior Twin (in HD) : 3:45 pm – High School Life (in HD) : 4:30 pm – : Mon: Gabay at Aksyon (in HD) : Tue: Good Take (in HD) : Wed: Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (in HD) : Thurs: Lingkod Bayan (in HD) : Fri: Business and Beyond (in HD) : 5 pm – TreseBella: Dating Agency: Cyrano (in HD) : 5:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) (in HD) : 6:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) : 7:45 pm – To Love Again (in HD) : 8:30 pm – Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (in HD) : 9:15 pm – Magic Kamison (in HD) : 10 pm – TreseBella: Despertar Contigo (in HD) : 10:30 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (LIVE) (in HD) : 11 pm – News Team 13 (LIVE) : 11:30 pm – : Mon: Forum ni Randy (in HD) : Tue: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) : Wed: Lingkod Kapinoy (in HD) : Thurs: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (in HD) : Fri: Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) : 12:30 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines : Saturday : 4:30 am – El Shaddai : 6 am – Salpukan 360 (in HD) : 7 am – Dora the Explorer : 7:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants : 8 am – Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (in HD) : 8:30 am – Kirarin Revolution (in HD) : 9 am – Tukaan (in HD) : 10 am – WNBA (live via satellite) (in HD) : 12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) (in HD) : 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5 pm – Sports5 Center (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5:15 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 7:15 pm – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 7:45 pm – Iskool Bukol (in HD) : 8:30 pm – Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (in HD) : 9:30 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (in HD) : 10:15 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (in HD) : 11:15 pm – IBCinema (in HD) : 1 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines : Sunday : 4 am – TV Shop Philippines : 5 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade : 6:30 am – Family TV Mass : 7:30 am – What's Up Doc? (in HD) : 8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents : 9 am – SpongeBob SquarePants : 9:30 am – Naruto Shippuden (in HD) : 10 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) : 11 am – Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week (in HD) : 11:30 am – Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) (in HD) : 2:15 pm – College Luv (in HD) : 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5 pm – Sports5 Center (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5:15 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 7:15 pm – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 7:45 pm – Don't Forget the Lyrics! (Philippine version) (in HD) : 8:45 pm – Born to be a Superstar (in HD) : 9:45 pm – Dingdong n' Lani (in HD) : 10:45 pm – Sunday Sinemaks : 12:45 am to 2:15 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC NewsBreak every hour from 9 am, 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm, 6 pm, 9 pm and 10 pm on Monday to Friday and 10 am, 3 pm and three times within PBA games on Saturday and Sunday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this October till June, while the WNBA season from June to October. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, Olympics and many more. TV Commercials Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately. See also *IBC-13's Autovote 2010 Voter Ed Forum | Facebook *OJT | Facebook *OJT, busy =) | Facebook *Nick E. Mendoza | Facebook *Nick E. Mendoza - Nick E. Mendoza updated his cover photo. | Facebook *Cover Photos *Broadcast City | Facebook *IBC 13 | Facebook *Broadcast City • Instagram photos and videos *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1987 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1989 *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *IBC-13 Sked (2010) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Program Schedule